Setsuna Kiyoura
Disambiguation: '''Setsuna' redirects here. For another character in the shared universe, from the Witch line of games, see Setsuna Kisaragi.'' Setsuna Kiyōra '''(清浦 刹那 Kiyōra Setsuna) is a student in class 1-3, who, like Kotonoha, is on the student council as a class representative. As one of the more inscrutable characters, Setsuna is a keen, focused and habitually tacit girl who tends to have and keep the most level head of her peers when situations go awry. She is Sekai's best friend, having grown up with her, and to a considerable degree is overly solicitous of her, to the point of hurting others and even hurting herself to ensure that Sekai is happy. Setsuna is in the same class as Sekai and Makoto, and it is hinted that she has a crush on Makoto. She often overhears their conversations, as much as Hikari does on the subway. Hikari, Nanami, Sekai and Setsuna used to eat lunch together but after Sekai became friends with Makoto they all start to assume Sekai's dating him. Appearance Of the main cast in School Days she's the shortest character and has the smallest bust, because of her height she was bullied before her first term and is often mistaken for a junior high student. In Shiny Days however she ranks above last because Kokoro Katsura is promoted to the main cast. She is almost always seen wearing her school uniform and uses a ribbon to tie her hair. Her She wears a waitress uniform during the school festival and can be briefly seen in a coat before she leaves for Paris in Setsuna's Feelings. In I'm His Wife she's briefly seen with a striped shirt and a scarf, despite it being summer. In Summer/Shiny days she is seen wearing a light blue sundress, and working at Radish in place for Sekai she wears the waitress uniform, which is dependant on the player choice. She can later in the story being seen in a traditional dress and a dominatrix outfit. Personality She has a very impassive personality, even speaking without any emotion or tone. No matter what's happening she's always thinking of Sekai's well being to the point she will sleep with Makoto to force Sekai to realize her feelings or in the anime to make Makoto stay devoted to Sekai. She's not completely selfless though as she can pursue her own love of Makoto in her own route though she informs Sekai of her intentions first. She has a slight habit of making a V sign with her fingers smiling after she wins an argument or makes someone admit to something embarrassing, or simply to convey success. She's rarely emotional and small glimpses to her emotional side can be seen when she's with Makoto or when she's drunk. However in Summer/Shiny Days she's far more emotional. School Days The Visual Novel Before the first trimester starts she was bullied because of her small size but she was saved by Makoto who encouraged her to become a class representative. Since then she's developed a crush on him and Sekai tries to help her out by doing research on him but she falls in love with him herself. During a seating rearrangement she, by coincidence was sat next to Makoto but Sekai begged her to change seats with her, to which she complied. Most of the time she's not connected to the main event but has her own route. Most of the time she goes to Paris without any indication but when it's mentioned it's inconsistent among the endings, for example in her I'm His Wife route the decision is made at least a week before the school festival and she leaves immediately after it but on some routes like Love Fulfilled she never leaves. Her most prominent role is when Makoto becomes a temporary implementation committee member because. Makoto and Setsuna begin to spend more and more time together preparing for the school festival. Makoto then opens up about himself and his relationship with Kotonoha and Sekai and breaks down and cries in Setsuna's arms. Makoto is surprised at himself talking to Setsuna like that and expresses his desire to know more about Setsuna. The next day at the school festival she and Makoto go to the roof for lunch during their break but Setsuna is unable to confess. Later after the school festival Setsuna asks Makoto to wait for her and Makoto wakes up to her holding him. Setsuna then confesses her love and asks him to take her as a secret between them. Setsuna says that she'll treasure that memory forever but asks Makoto to forget it for Sekai's sake and leaves for Paris. Depending on the players choice she can become pregnant. If she does become pregnant in a post-ending scene she sends Makato a postcard of her pregnant and then shows up at his house and says "I'm his wife". Anime In the anime after finding out she's going to Paris she tirelessly works to make sure Makoto is devoted to Sekai because she knows how emotionally miserable Sekai can become. In the end she even sleeps with Makoto to make him stay devoted to Sekai, though it fails, miserably. Summer Days Setsuna is the main heroine in Summer Days, she is shy and timid, in contrast to her more serious portrayal in School Days. Her mother, Mai, only makes an appearance in Summer Days. With the exception of Kokoro Katsura, Setsuna is the shortest character of the main cast, and is often mistaken for a junior high school student, a trait she is well aware and conscious of. She's enjoying her summer vacation before the start of second term when Sekai comes down with a cold and asks her to take her shift at her part-time waitressing job. After a day at the job she doesn't like it but says Sekai is coming back to work tomorrow but Sekai's illness is revealed to be the mumps, since she never got it when she was a child. Setsuna, being sad at having to cover for Sekai again takes a walk around and then runs into Makoto playing with his sister Itaru. su.jpg Summer_Days_by_SetsunaKiyouraplz.jpg Summer_Days.png Shiny Days In Shiny Day Setsuna's portrayal is pretty much same as in Summer Days, except that during her first day in Radish she meets Inori Ashikaga and after "little accident" she ends with her as roommate. In Shiny Days final ending '''Paris of the Four People Setsuna becomes part of Makoto's harem together with her mother and Youko, and is pregnant with his child. When Youko and Mai are trying convince Sekai to join into their little pregnancy group, Setsuna decides don't intervene and leave Sekai to her fate. Gallery Slide.jpg|Taisuke didn't get out of the way. Hikari watches in surprise. OpeningSetsuna.jpg|Her appearance during School Days' opening vlcsnap-318488.jpg|Setsuna tries to give Sekai some confidence. SCHOOLDAYS HQ 2014-06-13 11-12-40-76.jpg|Setsuna before she goes to Paris in Setsuna's Feelings setsuna drunk.png|Setsuna drunk during a class party setsuna and makato.jpg|Setsuna confesses her love to Makoto v10.jpg|Setsuna takes a photo of herself in front of Makoto's apartment shiny opening setsuna.png|During Shiny Days opening Trivia * Due to her high involvement with the plot in Summer Days and Shiny Days, Setsuna is considered to be the female protagonist as well as third main heroine of the School Days Universe. * Her name means "A little time". * It's likely that she inherited her dark hair from her great-grandmother Moegi Inou as her parents natural hair colors are both brown. * According to the official family tree Makoto has children with Sekai and Setsuna but the official continuity is still unknown, see this. * After the episode innocence her own opening plays in the next episode and if her route is taken it plays again during the credits of said episode. * The Japanese wikipedia classifies Setsuna's Feelings to be a Setsuna ending, even though Makoto ends up with Sekai. It also classifies I'm His Wife as not an ending. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kiyouras Category:School Days characters Category:Summer Days characters Category:Cross Days characters Category:Shiny Days characters